Night to Remember
by lost-x-angel
Summary: After one night of romance, Kagome awakes to find her mysterious lover gone, 5years later kikyo invites her to her engagement party. What happens when Inuyasha turns out to be the groom to be? InuxKag


**Disclaimer:** I am Not Rumiko Takahashi, there for I do not own Inuyasha. There for I suck .… glad we got that cleared up!

**Author's note:** Be nice and enjoy )

* * *

**Night to Remember**

After one hell of a hard day at work, Kagome couldn't wait to get home. She signaled the taxi to a stop, and handed him her twenty, keeping the change for herself. Walking into the elevator, she indicated to the elderly lady, who was standing in front of the buttons, that she was heading to the fifth floor. She simply nodded and obliged to her request. A cup of coffee in one hand, and a set of keys in the others, she attempted and successfully unlocked her apartment door.

Just stepping into her home relaxed her. The smell of jasmine mixed with vanilla completely erased the stress she felt earlier that day. Her walls were filled with a mix of beige and white, which contributed generously to the warm and cozy atmosphere; She loved the way her love seat and sofa sat in the middle of the room, and best of all, her platinum big screen t.v layed right infront of it.

Placing her keys and the cup of coffee on top of the counter, Kagome neared the door, to retrieve the mail. It was really no surprise to her when she found out that, half of it were threatening letters, that swore they would hire assasins to go after her, if she didn't pay her bills. She simply sighed, throwing it on top of her growing collection of unpaid bills.

Plopping down on her red cushioned sofa she placed her feet on the glass see through coffee table, and continued to go through her mail. While flipping through the usual, a piece of parcel fell from the group.

Kagome reached for it, and was shocked to find something other than a bill or a bunch of coupons. Ripping the side of the envelope, she pulled out the piece of card _"your invited to an engagement party"_ it read. She looked over the address, making sure the invitation wasn't sent to the wrong person. After clearing the fact that, the invitation was exactly for her, she read on.

_Kikyo Higurashi and Inuyasha Takashi request the honor of your presence at their engagement party on Friday, the 1st of November, at seven-o-clock in the Takashi Mansion._

Kagome was again shocked to find Kikyo, her older sister, to be engaged! At the bottom of the card their was a piece of lined paper, that was carefully folded into fours. Kagome unattached the letter and skimmed through it quickly. It was another request from the bride to be.

_Hey Sis,_

_I finally found Mr. Right, can you believe it, after years of searching! Trust me in this one sis he's the one, he's not like the others. He's my knight in shinning armor, he's my prince charming, he's my…my…well you get the point! Any ways, I've missed you so much, I'm telling you living in different states is, so different from living in different city. I haven't seen you in like what, 4 years now? That's why I want you to stay after the engagement party, until after our wedding, which should be due in exactly 3 months, so we could catch up. I've already told Maisy to prepare the guest room for you, so don't worry. Gods Kags, your going to love it! Don't forget to tell mama, grandpa and Souta that they are welcome to come too._

_XoXo_

_-Kikyo_

Kagome folded the letter and placed it back in the card.

3 months of vacation sounded great, but in a mansion with her sister. She didn't like that idea too much. You see, Kagome and Kikyo didn't get along too well, even though they rarely had any arguments, Kagome still envied her. Kikyo was always considered _Miss. Perfect_. She hated how her parents would praise Kikyo when she got straight A's, and rubbed Kagome off when she worked her butt off, just to get a B+. She hated how all the boys would come up to her just to ask for Kikyo's number. It's not like she hated her sister, there were moments when Kagome actually adored her.

Kagome sighed "They better have food at that stupid part..." she said to no one in particular.

* * *

_She headed towards the two open doors that lead to an empty half circled balcony. Her mother and father, yet again, had to throw a huge birthday party for their precious Kikyo. Everybody who was anybody arrived at there mansion. Kagome gagged. Two hours of ballroom dancing and masquerades, had been too much for her, so she decided to sit it out, like anybody would notice anyways._

_She grasped the smooth rounded railing and sighed. Breathing in the fresh cool air, and feeling the breeze dance across her face, she failed to notice an individual that sat at on the bench at the very corner. He cleared his throat, and stared at the beautiful figure that stood before him. Kagome shifted her head towards the sound._

_She was startled to find a boy sitting at the edge of the bench. "Sorry, I thought I was alone." she mumbled. Turning towards him curiously wondered, 'why would someone rather sit out a masquerade, when they know that "princess" Kikyo would be in there?' she paused debating whether or not she cared enough to ask. But being the person that she was, her curiosity always got the better of her. "Excuse me for asking, but what are you doing out here?"_

_He grinned a toothy grin, revealing his fangs. " I could ask you the same question."_

_Kagome growled stubbornly. "I asked you first!"_

_"Lady's before men." He said casually._

_Feeling slightly irritated, Kagome took a step closer to see exactly who this individual really was. She nearly collapsed at the sight of him. "You're a hanyou," she blurted out not trusting herself to move an inch closer._

_The man in front of her frowned. "So what, you got a problem with that?"_

_She quickly regretted her statement. "No I didn't mean it like that!" she paused. Kagome couldn't help but stare for a while. He looked exotic, pale silver mixed with dark contrasting molten, not to mention the nice tan. "Not bad..." she whispered to herself. Making sure he didn't hear it. _

_His smirk confirmed it, "Yeah i get that a lot." He said coolly._

_Kagome felt her face heat up, from embarrassment. "I didn't mean that either!" she cried, __His laugh echoing in her ears._

_Kagome growled in outrage 'who does he think he is!'_

_He stopped mocking her and watched as she made her way towards him rather quickly. 'what is this wench doing?' _

_He backed up, and prepared for an impact, but when he didn't feel any pain, he immediately recovered gaining a hint of suspiciousness. Instead of a slap, or a punch he felt a pleasurable feeling coming from on top of his head. This girl was tweaking his ears!_

_"Its so soft" she gasped in astonishment. "They're so adorable!"_

_"Quit it wench! Do I look like a pet to you?" he regretted saying that after he knew what was coming next._

_Kagome stopped for a moment and fingered her lower lip in thought."Come to think of it, you kinda do look like an over grown puppy." she cooed._

_Now it was his turn to blush, but nonetheless he allowed her to continue. There was only one person, in his whole entire life, he allowed to touch his ears, and that was his mother; but the way this wench rubbed his ears, he couldn't resist._

_After about five minutes of non stop tweaking Kagome took a seat next to him and smiled. "Now that I've got that out of my system," she blushed a bit "Lets start over, my name is Kagome, and the reason why I'm out here is because, I'm sick and tired of those perverted bastards in there."_

_He chuckled a bit, "This is the first time I've seen a woman run away from attention."_

_Kagome grunted "That's called unwanted attention. I mean if I was looking for a guy I would look for somebody who wouldn't rely on my curves" 'or my sister' she whispered the last part to herslef._

_He grinned, "Wouldn't you want a guy to have charisma?"_

_"Obviously, like someone who picks there nose and flicks their menacing boogers at unsuspecting victims, thats what truly captures my heart." She said sarcastically._

_He laughed at her remark "I think thats every girl's dream." he retorted. Kagome laughed along with him._

_He was entranced by her laughter, so sweet and innocent. Staring at her soft pink lips he asked, "So, if you had to pick one thing you Really want from a guy, what would it be?" His gaze switched to her midnight blue eyes. He swallowed hard._

_Kagome saw the glint in his eyes and fidgeted, "I want them to be able to trust them." She said honestly "but I'm never going to find a man that has a single trust worthy bone in them, because all men are lying.cheating.pigs." She whispered slowly, her gaze falling towards her lap._

_"Not all men are pigs Kagome." He caressed the side of her cheek, feeling her silky light skin. Kagome looked up in surprise. He was so close she could feel the heat of his breath dance across her lips. She swallowed hard un sure of what to do. "At least i'm not." He murmured tucking a loose strand behind her ear and catching her lips unexpectedly._

* * *

Kagome gasped uncontrollably when she awoke. That hanyou, has been haunting her dreams for 3 weeks straight now. She couldn't forget him or that stupid night. It was like she wanted to remember. This was pathetic, like come on she doesn't even know his name!

Kagome got up and poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. She looked at the time 4:21 am no way was she going to sleep again. She decided to finish up the rest of her packing, 3 months is very a long time, and a girl needs her necessities to survive!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, I know "THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT" but…but I got a very good excuse…. I'm sooo tired, my fingers are numb, and my brain hurtsssss.Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

**Quoteof this chappie: **In a world full of life, your as alone, as you choose to be!--land before time


End file.
